


四胞胎物語

by shimodesu



Category: Argo (2012), DC Extended Universe, Heroes Reborn (TV), Justice League (2017), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Sand Castle (2017), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, bottom!henry, quadruplets, what if they are brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 20181027感染歐美的新刊
Relationships: Aquaman/Superman, Arthur Curry/Clark Kent, Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Henry Cavill/Armie Hammer, Henry Cavill/Jason Momoa, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Luke Collins/August Walker, Tony Mendez/Captain Syverson (Sand Castle), Zachary Levi/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 6





	1. 《Love in a Hopeless Place》

Tony M. (Argo) / Cpt. Syverson (Sand Castle)

睜開眼睛，視野內全被單一的黃填滿。顏色總代表著某些意義，榮譽又膽怯，歡樂但緊張，就像表示安全的綠一樣，就像血管裡的紅一樣。

他時不時會想到第一次來到戰區的夜晚，平靜的深藍在沙漠中心延展開來，差這麼一點他以為他還在老家農倉的屋頂上，差這麼一點他就要安心的睡過去。然後橘黃色的火光在遠處炸開，照亮每個人反應不及的雙眼，直升機運轉的轟隆聲混著各路小隊長吆喝要大兵們集合的聲音勾勒出他認知中，寂靜絕望的戰地。

他們因為一個任務相遇，他還記得那天的天很藍，難得沒有槍聲，也沒有卡車惹出的沙塵，甚至能看到隆起的沙丘被陽光照得刺眼。

指揮基地傳來華盛頓的指令，要他的小隊護送幾個中情局的談判專家到幾哩外的市區一同解決人質危機，這兩天會到。低調的。柯爾瞄了他一眼，便下令要某群正在玩牌的下兵收拾一個房間來準備迎接那些貴客。兩個西裝筆挺的傢伙在他手氣正好的時候要求降落，隨手抓了頂帽子試著藏住自己被打擾的不悅，用上最平靜的口吻介紹自己，可穿著灰色西裝的那人一眼就看出來了。

「抱歉打擾您的雅致賽維森中尉，希望沒有害您輸太多。」剛才的表情僵硬在臉頰上，他直視那雙琥珀色的眼睛，笑了。

荒漠中的希望是會殺死人的，他聽見路旁盯著他們整裝的老嫗這麼低語，她總會說些奇怪的話。一開始他還會抓著負責翻譯的士兵問，擔心是會危害軍隊安全的話，時間久了竟也能聽懂一些。

「你知道她剛剛說了什麼嗎？」東尼，那個看出他不開心的傢伙在他的目光下穿好防彈背心後這麼問，還轉頭向老嫗笑了笑。他看著東尼戴上頭盔，那雙眼睛好像有著從未在這軍營裡見過的情緒，然後開口如實說了。

「聽起來跟幸運餅乾裡的詩籤一樣。」「你喜歡那玩意兒？」他只吃過一次，之前休假時陪著好奇的弟弟們去的，看著那畸形的外觀他只想到營地附近的沙堆，裡頭的怪詩籤甚至是用緊繃的紅字寫的。

你將見證一個奇蹟發生。

那人跨進卡車裡，狹窄的空間對近兩百公分的探員不太友善。上車吧中尉，他這麼喊道，我帶你去吃全紐約最好吃的幸運餅乾。不太甘願的撲哧一聲，他抓緊身上的步槍跳進卡車，再扭頭瞪了眼車裡還笑得停不下來的下士。

※

語言有時是比子彈更有力的武器，克拉克曾這樣跟他辯駁過，難得的家庭聚餐卻在他說出自願派駐去戰區之後凝結了餐桌上的空氣。原先他根本不相信，更別說那些在漫天子彈下度過的日子會有甚麼幫助，但他遇見了東尼，一個靠話語拯救生命的士兵。

「賽維森…賽維森！有炸彈！」那人拖著一個小腿中彈的人質朝他小聲喊著，他其實聽不太見，剛才第一波爆炸的耳鳴還如影隨形的跟著他，低頭先向對講機請求醫療支援後他才終於明白東尼在說甚麼。伸手一起幫忙將人質脫離交戰區，他快速的擊斃了屋頂東南角上的槍手，以為一切都沒事了，一直到一顆手榴彈的影子緩緩滾到距離他們約一台車半外的地方，下意識地撲向還在喘氣的東尼。

「謝謝你，我真的欠你一頓飯。」

身下的談判專家悶悶地說，語尾帶著不易發現的笑意，他小心地抬起身；簡單確認兩個人都沒受傷後看了眼車上應該還有呼吸的傷患，再回頭看向正在東張西望，試著用一己之力幫上忙的東尼。「沒有幸運餅乾？」

「抱歉我差點忘了，炸彈威力有點強。」朝他眨眨眼的那人總是看起來那麼輕鬆恣意，就算剛經歷完連續兩場爆炸也是一副沒事的樣子，他不禁想起了另一個弟弟，同樣隨時有著無懈可擊的外表，好不讓人看清外表下也許受傷了的內心。

所以當他看見東尼左手臂上漸漸被染紅的衣袖時瞪大了雙眼，隨即衝上前去用手緊緊摀著傷口希望可以幫助止血，那人面有難色地看著正要求他回報狀況的對講機後點點頭。中情局探員的右手替他按了回應鈕，他則急迫（事後東尼跟他說他當時根本是用吼的）的叫人多派一台車來幫他們。過了大概十分鐘吧，好幾台配有醫療兵的軍用卡車風樸塵塵的出現在左方的拱門下，接手了他手上的兩個傷患。

卡爾急匆匆的跳下車，再三確認受傷的不是他之後，並帶著小隊去附近住宅進行搜查。他沒有跟上，而是走到正在處理傷口的東尼身邊。

「別擔心，你吃到餅乾前我都會沒事的。」「你用甚麼做保證？」

探員彎了彎嘴角，側頭對自己的傷口揚了眉毛，然後又痛得抿直雙唇。他沒有多做甚麼反應，僅僅任由男人的右手牽緊自己的左手。

荒漠中的希望會殺死人，但在毫無希望之處，奇蹟似的愛綻放出最美的模樣。


	2. 《談判守則》

Tony M. (Argo) / Cpt. Syverson (Sand Castle)

「三天後？」賽維森點點頭，手指輕輕滑過他光裸的肩膀。偏頭在那隻小巧卻有力的手上印上了吻，他謹記著談判的第一守則就是不能讓敵方看出自己手中的籌碼。

他們好不容易喬了一個共同的休假，幸好賽維森上次救了包括他在內的好幾條人命，休假的事情並沒有想像中的那麼難搞定。東尼遵守承諾把救命恩人帶到市中心一間同事們一直推薦的中餐廳，特地為這次晚餐修短鬍子的賽維森比他以為的還要會用筷子，也比他以為的還要會接吻。

第一次性愛很好，大兵的身體有著意料之外的柔軟度，臀肉的手感也好得不可思議。他用雙唇膜拜藏在沙漠裡的藍眼睛，換來幾不可聞的嘆息和顫抖，充滿生命力的手緊扣住他的，男人胸膛裡的鼓動好像喚醒了什麼。

那時老嫗對他們說的話突地在腦子裡打轉，東尼忍不住想所謂的希望是不是指賽維森。他不希望任何糟糕事發生在他的大兵身上，也許這段關係稱不上是愛，他們甚至不完全認識除了資料以外的彼此，談判專家拒絕相信賽維森的兩個CIA兄弟沒為了這次約會去找出他的檔案。

「你聽見了嗎，我……」以吻緘默接下來的話，談判的第二守則是要動之以情，用各種方法動搖敵方，進而願意聽進自己所講的話。賽維森含著他的唇輕輕笑了，趁機抱怨東尼讓他一點都不想離開這張床了。

「那就留下來。」

充滿柔情的藍色眼眸愣了一下，好像不能理解這句話是玩笑亦或認真的挽留，扭過頭的樣子是他見過最優雅也最充滿力量的。剛才吻過的傷疤在象牙白的肩胛骨上開成一朵刺眼的花，東尼還記得賽維森會因此多發出一點聲音，猙獰的樣子卻彷彿讓文件夾裡那些白底黑字有了溫度。他或許永遠不會懂得陸軍中尉堅持駐守在沙漠中心的原因，但總有甚麼是他可以懂的。

「讓我跟你一起去。」「你在開玩笑吧？」賽維森噗哧的笑出來，大概是沒有想到他會這麼回應，對上眼才發現談判專家的要求是真心的。

「想打賭嗎？」然後東尼看見他揚起眉毛，興致勃勃的，又忍不住起身吻了上去。

談判的第三個守則，千萬別把自己賠上了。


	3. 《One Kiss》

Illya K. / Napoleon S. (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.)

從沒想過自己會在這種地方做這種能算上世界上最無聊的事，蘇洛一面開槍掩護來自異國的金髮同事一面後悔的想，要是當初再躲遠一點就好了。

「解釋一下，探員。」跟他長相相似但有著截然不同眼神的兄長從那件醜得可以的大衣口袋裡甩出幾張照片在桌上，甚至沒有人願意起身去把烤箱裡的甜點端上桌，空氣中的甜膩漸漸變得惱人。另一個兄長安靜的拿起了其中幾張，始終如一的表情讓他很難揣摩底下藏著的情緒，他總覺得賽維森跟伊利亞有點相像。瞄了眼那幾張薄薄的紙，他大概還記得照片裡俄羅斯人握住他左手的力道，還有落在脖頸上和臉上，像是來自西伯利亞冷風的吐息，要是當初再躲遠一點就好了。

「我親愛的哥哥，你想暗示什麼？」蘇洛依舊笑著，和平常一樣瀟灑迷人的晃著手上的玻璃杯。可他面對的是世上唯二不會因此心軟的傢伙，之後也許可以把伊利亞算進去吧，但那個都是後話了。

「他們懷疑我通敵。」用上複數好像不太準確，他向後躺進柔軟的沙發裡，把俄羅斯人在酒櫃前的背影當成美景一般欣賞。畢竟發出這種疑問的只有賽維森——他的二哥而已，不能怪一個天天對著條紋旗宣誓效忠的軍人會有這種想法；奧古斯那傢伙倒是意外的樂見其成，雖然那些情緒都給藏在滿嘴鬍子下了，何況再怎麼說他也得對此負上一部份的責任。俄羅斯特務聞言不滿的哼了哼，小心地把一杯上好的威士忌放進他手裡，接著又坐到剛才下到一半的西洋棋前。

「他們太看得起你了。」那雙纖長的大手拾起一只白卒，端詳著上頭的刻紋，焦糖的甜混著橘皮的香氣在喉間滾動，濃厚的口音縈繞在舌頭上散發淡淡苦澀，蘇洛依舊淺淺笑著，和平常一樣。

你太軟弱了，牛仔。  
他聽見伊利亞這麼喃喃，反駁的話卻沒有反射性的說出口，和酒精一起下肚後發酵成了另一種截然不同的字句。

「我只是忘了再躲遠一點。」

另一人聽見他了，抬起頭用冰冷如霜的眼睛直直望進心底，他該躲的，可這次他沒有。

為什麼要躲，有什麼見不得光的事嗎？伊利亞語氣中明顯的窺探讓蘇洛有些不舒服，他們之間不該存在這種對話。對，他們會上床，他們會牽手，他會故意鑽進俄羅斯人的懷裡，在一板一眼的薄唇上落下幾個不經心的吻，只為了看到那張總是板著的臉孔起一些波瀾。但他們就只是同個特殊單位裡，互相照應的同事，僅此而已。

「你為什麼要在意？我們只是同事。」抓住手腕的動作過於猛烈，他看著酒精濺到地毯上，形成好幾個深色的圓形，然後慢慢擴散成令人介意的不規則形狀。

蘇洛沒見過那雙眼這麼冷漠，堪比俄羅斯最北方那些好似永遠不會融化的冰塊，剛才的對話八成又在某種層度上惹毛了伊利亞，這輩子他應該都無法理解紅色恐怖的腦子裡想著什麼。可總得有人開口說點什麼打圓場，畢竟他們還要在這個城市待上近一週，兩人間私人關係的微妙辯論不該影響工作，這樣太不專業了。然後美國特務才注意到他的同事靠得太近了，真的太近了。

沒來得及用上腦子裡的俏皮話讓他們有餘韻分開，伊利亞便直直貼上了他的唇，北方冷峻的溫度漸漸沾染上一絲絲暖意。蘇洛頓時不知道該怎麼做，他該躲的，可他瞇起雙眼，讓俄羅斯人銳利的舌尖劃開一直堅持著的無謂偽裝。

酒杯敲擊地面發出咚的一聲，灑落一地的酒精釀成一室醉意，手腕上的秒針靜靜走過一秒又一秒，他們的心跳在某個時間點重合在一起。拿破崙突地意識到這是伊利亞第一次主動靠近他，第一次主動親吻他，第一次主動讓他更理解他一點點。

連喘氣都是安靜的，實在不像是自己的作風，這種時候多半會是一場絕妙性愛的前奏，而不是曖昧的看著彼此的眼睛讓時間流逝其中，誰都不願先開口。

「別再躲了。」  
過了大概一世紀，他好像聽見他的伊利亞這樣輕輕說著，我們都別再躲了。


	4. 《Dance to This》

Arthur C. / Clark K. (Justice League)

晨曦落在身邊人的肩頭上，把那塊象牙白的肌膚染上一些金黃色的斑點，像音符勾勒出一段不可思議的旋律，他又不禁想起那塊上帝不希望那人太完美而在藍眼上落下的棕斑，可亞瑟只覺得這更顯得那雙眼睛看向他時的獨一無二。他靜靜看著那人在睡夢中皺起眉頭，毛茸茸的頭不自覺的往他身上靠，把無條件的信任交給他，就只是因為喜歡他。

「沒關係，我相信你。」  
那人在第一次見面中就這樣對他說，真切又帶了一點渴求，任由他在身上胡亂摸索。兩人隨著或高或低的呻吟起舞，踮起腳尖在各種陌生卻美好的情感中找尋最合拍的韻腳，然後放任一切在他們之間延燒成更深層的東西。

「好餓。」悶悶的吟哦從懷裡傳出，他發現了那人自以為藏得很好的微微翹起的嘴角，低頭親了一口，也就認命地起身去給他的男孩弄點食物。

煎鍋滋滋作響，配著外頭似乎從不停歇的鳥鳴，一切是那麼的自然。以前那些一夜情完的早晨莫名冒上心頭，他總自認聰明的沒有一頭栽進去，一直到遇見了克拉克——這個可愛真摯的男孩帶著有點傻氣的笑容打破了亞瑟的所有慣例；就像是他以前絕不可能和一夜情對象上第二次、第三次，甚至第四次床，也絕不可能在隔天早上給那個人弄上一頓豐盛的早餐。

一些碰撞聲從浴室傳來，接著水龍頭被打開，他聽見不屬於自己的水流聲，就如一首輕快的情歌流淌進廚房，有著克拉克也有自己的旋律，或許有一天他會習慣這樣情不自禁的隨之起舞吧！

「只剩培根跟蛋，連吐司都沒了。」他親了一口還冒著水氣跟肥皂清香的克拉克，順手給他拉開了椅子。「我等等再去超市看看能買什麼。」

「一起去啊，我也沒什麼事。」男孩拿來了兩副刀叉，卻用手指捏起一塊煎得有些焦的培根放進嘴裡，再瞇著雙眼把指腹上的油脂舔乾淨。  
亞瑟看著這一連串過於日常的舉動，有股溫暖的悸動充盈著他，他甚至捨不得移開目光，毫不意外的被克拉克發現。

「怎麼了嗎？」瞪大眼睛顯得無辜，和做壞事被抓到的狗狗一個樣；他微笑，然後搖搖頭。  
「沒事，只是想多看你幾眼。」

換克拉克笑了，還用依舊有些油膩的手指在他臉上戳了幾下。剛才的陽光從同個角度射進屋子，把一切都鍍上一層金，亞瑟輕輕握住那隻作怪的手，藍眼睛看向他，眼底滿溢著他不習慣的愛意。但他總有一天會習慣，習慣那個叫做克拉克的男孩與他一同起舞。

「對了，有件事我應該跟你說。」克拉克的表情突地變得緊張，他能感覺到肩膀緊繃、眼神閃爍，若克拉克是個女孩他絕對會把這種狀況歸究於懷孕。然而他不是，所以又是甚麼是能讓他這麼不自在？

「我哥哥們想邀請你回家吃飯。」  
好吧，他總有一天也會習慣這個的。


	5. 《Be Your Love》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇為我友歐尼 @oni_C 之創作，我無法直接標記我也不知道為什麼

Luke.C(Heroes Reborn) / J.Walker (MI6:Fallout)

  
_他們在一個又一個的騙局裡，一次又一次的握住對方的手。_  
_只為了那脆弱的、可笑的、自欺欺人的依賴。_

  
１  
有的時候路克還是會想起那簡直像玩笑的一天。在沃克還沒有這麼多鬍子，笑容看起來還有些揶揄，他們為了工作成為法律定義上的婚姻伴侶。偌大的會議室裡最重要的主席位上頭的那管日光燈苟延殘喘的閃爍著，半間會議室裡的燈都沒開，沃克甚至沒瞧他一眼。而他甩過手腕冷漠的吐出一句關於五分鐘後需要執行的動作的話，路克在那時冷不防的想起他床邊的時鐘需要換電池了。他甚至沒去質疑這到底是哪一國的愛國主義。

  
沃克現在在看他了。

  
用他的藍眼睛。

  
他向沃克借了只筆，那是一支黑色滾著金邊，有著樸素筆身，寫起來非常順手的的德國制鋼筆。他記得後來沃克在委內瑞拉把那只筆搞丟了。接著便是路克唯一沒記住的：他忘記自己為什麼簽字了。而他也想不起來自己沒對著上司發一頓脾氣的原因，大抵上是這樣。後來路克覺得應該是約翰．沃克被生得太英俊了，反正帥哥總有豁免權，路克就不相信這世界上有幾個人能抵抗演化本能。

２  
那一次的任務和他八竿子打不著，沃克只是需要一份真正的結婚證書。而他的不安會從他每日清晨，在信箱遍尋不著另一份能向法院宣告終止他們之間包含可能存在親密行為合作關係的契約書之後開始，緩緩的侵蝕他。路克明白這種效應，但即便如此他還是放任自己在沒事的時候想這個。只是最終所有的疑問都會回到路克尚且不能得知的過去的時間點。自己究竟是 CIA 電腦隨機抽選出的人頭戶，還是被製作成人事資料羅列於蒼白的會議桌面，由沃克親自挑選的丈夫（或妻子）。

  
「我挑的。」他回答。路克．柯林斯在他們婚後半年，沃克的任務完成，而另一項由他們共同執行的任務開始時。在西班牙的一間飯店裡，仰仗著昏暗的燈光與兩杯威士卡所製造出的煙霧中他問了。壯碩的男人毛髮覆蓋著的臉看不出表情，路克有點遲疑。知道這件事又如何，他們的關係只會停留在書面，他又何須介意，但他不明白自己為什麼就是在意了起來。可能是因為那份結婚證書仍然有效，而路克在新的工作開始都遲遲沒有收到解除他們之間婚姻關係的離婚協議書。

  
「你看起來很不錯。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「聰明機智而且經驗老到，同時不需要太多保護。」

  
大概是路克遲疑沉默著太久，沃克自己把話頭接上。但路克煞風景的笑了，他不是在嘲笑沃克為什麼要把找老婆的難度搞得這麼高。他的笑絕大部分是因為他終於找到一個正確的角度去理解這吊詭的既定關係中，他始終摸不透的沃克的想法。而沒被囊括下的另一小部分則是由自豪、愉快、期待和一點點的自嘲組成，而這些都在酒精的煙霧中被路克具象化成更富侵略性的具體現實。

軟熱與撓刺概括詮釋了路克內心對約翰．沃克的矛盾，難不成他沒有自覺？在舌尖相抵時反應的遲鈍，他逆來順受，太多應該如何在這個片刻應發生而未發生。順著酒精在血液裡奔騰引發的熱。路克勒懸在高處的理智尖銳著刺開既定印象的硬殼，於他們分離開來的數秒內，路克在六公分的高低差裡望見來自低處的藍色瞳孔十五度夾角的向上凝視。接著一切都如沃克揮出的重拳一般被徹底擊碎，更加柔軟的未知反向侵入了路克．柯林斯的世界。

檯燈掉落在地上的聲音聽起來像另一個世界傳來的，此時的他們因舌尖上的觸覺與劇烈心跳的交互作用下，預見了另一個平行世界中（可能是未來的某個片刻）肢體交纏而且潮濕泥濘的現實。當那副強壯而柔軟的身軀貼靠著他，路克確信自己終於碰觸到約翰．沃克，而沃克一如既往的冷淡安靜，即使他體溫升高，雙唇因摩擦吮吸而充血腫脹。

  
「感覺……挺好的。」  
「你也很不錯，約翰。」

被喚了名字的沃克微微皺起眉頭，路克還是覺得他的丈夫長得實在是太英俊了。

３  
「戒指。」  
「什麼？」  
「你轉了戒指四次。」

  
一個騙局圈著一個騙局，單身讓身處於層層迭加的騙局中變得很容易。只要醒著的時候還是自己，在哪個騙局都沒有關係。但他已不再是獨身一人的路克．柯林斯，他和沃克都隱身在團團迷霧裡無法出聲。不可控的因素太多，危險也太多。在沃克溫熱的血沾濕了他的手，要說路克不難過是假的。但他們不能死，任務更不能失敗。

  
「我有嗎？」  
「有，我看見了。聰明探員的小破綻。」泛著失血過多的蒼白，沃克神情略微疲倦，嘴角扯出的揶揄笑容仍是路克記憶中的頑皮。

  
他有力小巧的手在結婚後仍是一貫沒有任何飾品的點綴，路克猜恐怕是因為拿刀動槍的手會被戒指影響而不戴，如同他挑選丈夫的準則一樣簡單直白，效率至上。路克看著自己無名指上的戒指，不禁猜想是因為這樣他才沒為自己造成的傷害感覺到強烈的負罪感嗎？他們距離彼此無比的近，卻同時又與之相距無限的遠。

  
「路克。」

  
低頭坐在椅子上的路克在丈夫輕喚其名之後，從分不清是膽小自私還是脫序瘋狂的自我厭惡裡掙扎著蘇醒。  
「怎麼了？」他問。  
「我有點累了。」並不特別冰冷的湛藍注視著路克，這讓他緊張了起來，似乎有什麼路克沒發現的東西被這如虎般的男人注意到了。

「睡一會兒？」路克望著臉色不好的沃克回答，沃克躺回床上。「幫我看著。（Watch my back.）」他說，然後閉上眼睛。只有一張病床的雙人病房很安靜，外頭門外傳來護理工作車的滾輪聲，在車架上顛簸的籃子架子嘎吱嘎吱的碰撞，從近到遠直到消失在走廊盡頭的工作站裡。  
一切的重負頃刻間離他而去，在沃克將自己的性命再次交付於他，彷佛船錨般將路克穩穩地紮在汪洋之中。

  
「遵命，我的愛。」

４  
黃沙漫天，蕭瑟的風卷起更多的沙塵。遠方是起起伏伏的沙丘與天地一線的昏黃，午後的太陽落入地平線的那一邊給天染上了刺目的紅橙，迎接路克的是緊接而來暗潮洶湧的午夜。這讓他想起了那偌大的會議廳裡明暗閃爍的主席位與昏暗的半邊空間，沃克的筆與那份結婚證書。

他其實一直都沒有忘記自己為什麼願意簽字。

  
沃克身上有些不嚴重的外傷，事出突然讓他沒有反應的時間，所以他受傷了。路克用槍口抵著他的背要脅，沃克在他的注視下被囚。而沃克只是冷冰冰的凝視著他，路克也沒有避開任何一次注視。這些親密、愛意、信任與關係契約只是被牢牢套在一起的謊言，即使路克希望這些謊言中會有一塊能屬於他的碎片，他仍舊不敢奢望。因為一份來自自家人的懷疑與一個不曾被揭穿的身分將會成為任何一個特務的夢魘，永恆的糾纏著他們。

  
「你早就發現了。」  
「是。他們讓你來測試我，順便監視我。」  
路克邊說，邊將沃克的襯衫折好放近他的行李箱裡。「你心軟了嗎？」沃克坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，新拆開的繃帶散發著略為刺鼻的消毒水味。路克伸手摸了摸自從那天便一直戴在手上的婚戒，雖然是對戒卻從來沒看沃克戴過。

  
「是，但也不是。沃克，很抱歉我暫時不能回家。」路克把戒指脫下，放在桌上。  
他已經料想到做了四年的臥底滲透工作後回到美國會得到什麼待遇，即便該組織已被瓦解，他的臥底身分仍未曝光的之前，那些逍遙法外的關鍵人物也儼然成為能將路克化為枯骨的業火餘燼。他花了這麼多的心血，卻沒有人能提供保護或任何擔保讓他能擺脫這些藕斷絲連的過往。他也不奢望被反利用的沃克會瞭解這些。

  
沃克翻看放在桌上由他丈夫準備給他用來安全離境的身分文件。于情于理路克都不會動沃克分毫，路克明白若不將一個忠誠的特務殺死對自己而言會有多危險，但路克只想將事情做個了斷，保全一個監視者的安全會是他展現誠意的機會。

  
「你要走了嗎？」沃克問他，而路克為受傷的丈夫整理行李的工作因問句而停下。路克垂下眼睛。約翰．沃克，CIA 之槌、有史以來最強大的特務，認為沃克的任務只是監視自己這個想法或許還是太天真了。

  
路克的嘴角扯出一個近乎苦澀的微笑。

「替我保管好戒指。」

  
希望你能等我回來，我的愛。

５  
盯著頭上搖晃不停，被流彈射到爆裂只剩下燈座的燈。路克覺得自己這不算太長一生真的是既可笑又愚蠢的要命。他幾天前偷了一隻跟沃克搞丟的那只鋼筆款式相似的鋼筆，那一天是他和傳話人見面的日子，在哥倫比亞靠近委內瑞拉邊境的一個小村子裡。只靠一組電線連接著的燈座還在搖晃，路克能聽見隱約的電流聲。

他前天晚上做了個惡夢。他夢見自己躺在軟床上，而約翰．沃克肉團團的高熱身軀就貼在他身邊，毛茸茸的下顎磨蹭著他的肩膀。驚醒過來的時候才半夜，他像丟了魂似的跑進浴室，還差點在浴室裡把自己殺死。路克痛苦的咳了咳，他的手因為連續擊發手槍而略微發麻。路克迷茫的想，那天晚上的自己就像所有婚姻出問題的人一樣。結婚後才一年，就想著結婚證書上的另一個人，在廉價旅館的浴室裡打手槍。

  
如果這是正常情況，路克應該要為自己找婚姻協調專家。可惜的是這並不是正常狀況。他們結婚一年沒吵過架，路克說什麼沃克就是什麼，他們也都沒向對方要求什麼。只因為他的愛人是個死神。

  
晃個不停的燈座終於還是停了下來，而路克也發現自己有點站不起來。

腳步聲從半掩著門口傳來，上頭多了幾個彈孔的木門被推開。路克無比熟悉的死神丈夫就站在那裡，手裡拿著他隨身的手槍。路克顫抖著吐出一口氣，真想喝口酒，讚美一下他美好而短暫的生命與幾乎成為他夢魘的、如夢似幻的婚姻。  
沃克走了過來，他把槍拉上保險杆放回槍袋裡。蹲下來，執起路克沾著血污和塵土的手，把一個亮金金的小金屬環套在他的無名指上。他的戒指、他們的戒指，帶著沃克的體溫重新回到他的手指上。

  
「我帶來了。」  
「我要死了嗎？」

「人都會死。」沃克說，他彷佛在微笑。  
「是啊。」靠在牆上，路克看著遮住陽光的沃克混著一小塊棕色碎片的藍眼睛，頹然的吐息。

  
「但不是今天。」路克看著自己的手被沃克拉走繞過他圓滑的肩，有力的手扶住了他的身側，路克順著沃克的施力將自己撐起。事實上他病沒有傷得很重，他只是很累，累得不想再站起來。

沃克半扛著他走上樓頂，路克靠在牆邊等沃克打開通往頂樓的最後一道門。他看著再次被套在手指上的結婚戒指，他不禁想這一切該不會又是夢，而他還在那經歷過戰鬥、滿目瘡痍的房間裡等待沃克送他的最後一顆子彈。

  
「你應該告訴我你什麼時候要回家。」  
「什麼？」  
「你離家出走將近兩個月。」  
「我——什麼？！」

  
大鎖被撬開發出的巨響傳遍了整個走廊，路克尚且還沒有從自己怎麼沒死透的全新現實裡清醒過來，他一手造成這片刻混亂的死神丈夫竟然在質疑自己離家出走，他不是有好好告別嗎？沃克在開門之前轉過身，臉上掛著些許半真半假的搵怒。「路克，別裝傻。沒有丈夫可以忍受另一半憑空消失將近兩個月。」  
接著門轟然被打開，沃克還瞪著他站在門口。路克被強光刺痛而有些濕潤的眼睛難受著眨了眨，然後他笑了出來。  
「抱歉，約翰。」

  
近乎本能的，路克向前扯住沃克將他拉近。他狠狠地吻住沃克埋在鬍鬚下的柔軟，感覺就和他們第一次接吻一樣美好。軟熱與撓刺、強硬與順受。那些謊言都被擊碎了，沃克有力的臂膀纏上他的背，他們吻得難分難舍，直到尚且還保留一絲理智的沃克咬痛他的嘴唇。

這些關於愛的夢魘，關於家的牽制都將成為他們走在由謊言構成的濃霧裡唯一的道標。


	6. 《賴床那件小事》

ALL

1.

「好冷，我不要起床，我不要。」他抱緊了旁邊的男人，試著多少汲取一點體溫讓自己暖和起來。即便出任務的時候遇過更嚴峻的狀況，可今天是個悠閒的休假日，還和他老公躺在一張床上。

誰也別想說服他從那張床上起來，休想！

然後他聽見一聲歎息，語尾流露著無奈和一絲溫柔的那種。沃克很少歎氣，即使世界在眼前毀滅了，沃克也很少會像這樣歎氣。他大膽卻小心翼翼的把身子挪靠近自己的丈夫，然後把頭輕輕放上那毛茸茸的胸膛。他們都還在習慣所謂的正常和親昵關係，而不得不說這感覺很好，好的很不真實。

「而且你聽，外頭還有警笛，感覺就很危險。」

「我們就是危險，路克。」

「我餓了，咖啡？」沃克這時才低頭看了他一眼，那對湛藍眸子反射出的晨光太過耀眼，以至他沒注意到丈夫的起身。直直撞上稍硬的床墊，他刻意發出痛苦的呻吟，抬眼發現沃克根本連施捨他一個回頭都沒有，他只好在後頭大聲喊著他的咖啡要多加一些牛奶。

2.

陽光射進房間裡刺眼得有些過頭，東尼揉了揉眼睛然後拉高被子縮了進去。他已經兩天多沒有好好睡覺了，又到了開始準備年底結案報告的時節，他邊試著從堆積如山的資料夾中找到正確的日期邊忍不住思考自己當初是不是真的該和賽維森一同前去中東那個鳥不生蛋、長官不放屁的地方。

對了， **賽維森** 。

他把手伸向床的另一邊，發現怎麼樣都摸不到任何像是賽維森的東西，連床單都已經冷了。勉為其難的探出頭，光束照著房間裡飄散的灰塵和落在床上的紙條，窗外傳來的警笛和鳥鳴混合成有點惱人的噪音填滿了房間內的空白。

早該想到的，親愛的軍人男友習慣的是截然不同的生活，他還是在這裡替他守著市中心的那間中餐廳好了，總要有人確認那個老是忘記他們要少點蔥的服務生不會在他們要去吃的那天上班。

抓過紙條，他試著讓自己清醒到看到懂上頭的字。

「廚房，吃早餐。」

簡短的像早晨裡半夢半醒間的吻，東尼微笑，翻身把自己埋進有著賽維森味道的枕頭裡。

3.

時間比他想的要晚了些，蘇洛想，然後看著金色的晨曦照亮他們的窗沿、他們的床頭櫃，最後是他們的床。

他們，他喜歡這個詞的發音，舌尖抵著牙齒輕巧的跳躍，好像所有事會因為這樣變得再好一些。

「別動，牛仔。」

身後傳來的快門聲劃破了房間內的靜謐，他回頭，看向穿著他另一件浴袍，倚在浴室門邊檢查相機的伊利亞。時光彷佛在男人手上那台舊相機上彙集，幾綹碎金發散在前額，來自北方的鋒利眉頭被洩露進來的陽光柔化，蘇洛突地想起昨晚那雙大手撫過自己，鼻尖劃過肩頸，再落下幾個不合時宜的輕吻的那股搔癢感。

像個孩子那樣伸出手臂，或許是想知道會得到什麼反應，又或者他已經知道會得到甚麼。俄羅斯人思考了幾分鐘才走近，沒有任何表情也沒有任何防備，任由他的雙手就這樣環住自己的腰，他的頭軟軟地靠著自己的肚子。

「你真是一點做特務的自覺都沒有。」「但我有你。」

男人的嘴角有著不易察覺的笑，就像俄羅斯婚禮上盛開的百合，就像他們不易察覺卻已經纏繞在一起的一切。

4.

衣物磨擦的聲音在他耳中放大，然後是亞瑟帶著喉音的呻吟，金屬撞擊木頭發出砰的一聲，他大概又不小心讓手機敲到了床頭櫃。一個濕熱且毛茸茸的吻落在額頭上，他暗暗噙著笑把自己再更往男友身上靠過去，然後感受自己腰上收緊的掌心溫度，和其他同樣炙熱的東西。

「你硬了。」

仰頭輕咬亞瑟的下巴，他刻意壓低音量，像在說著什麼秘密，只有他們才知曉的秘密。胸腔傳來一陣震動，男人笑了，低頭用手掌捧住他的臉，他彷佛能在那片淺色的眸子裡看見自己。

「這很難控制，尤其我可愛的男朋友賴床不肯起來。」說完還輕咬住口中可愛男友的下唇，再用舌尖輕輕舔過，明顯不過的暗示。

「不起床？」

他故作固執的搖搖頭，在屬於亞瑟的厚實身子和體溫壓上自己的時候咧開了調皮的嘴角，膝蓋小心的蹭過某個已經高高鼓起的地方，過份湛藍的眼睛閃過狡狤的光。「我想我們可以找到方法解決。」

「你被帶壞了克拉克，這可不行。」低沉的嗓音還有著昨夜啤酒帶來的沙啞，對克拉克來說卻更是讓正揉著他腰側的男友顯得性感過頭。

「我想你可以找到方法解決。」亞瑟沒有回答，或該說他用了另一種方式回答。


End file.
